


New Beginnings

by Pinx_B



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Rin & Hifumi rebuild on the ground that was cleared after Ko's departure..





	New Beginnings

 

 

* * *

 

 

All throughout the meeting, Hifumi's eyes rarely strayed away from Rin. 

For someone who avoided eye contact at all costs, that was quite a development but not a new one. 

It had been a year since Ko had left for France and life at Eagle Jump continued on. As expected, getting used to the blonde not being around took its time for all, especially Aoba and Rin but gradually, they came to accept it. 

Hifumi was rather surprised at how well Rin was managing though, a part of her wasn't when she really thought of it. 

The Producer was the reason why Ko was able to convey her talents effectively and efficiently. Without Rin's calming demeanour & general friendly aura, it would have been even more difficult for Ko to integrate herself into the company. 

Hifumi had always admired the woman for her elegance, ability to be authoritative without intimidating, as well as her work ethnic. 

Ko wasn't the only role model that Eagle Jump was blessed with and Hazuki was a wise individual to have recruited them both. 

Slowly packing up her things, Hifumi's thoughts focused on Ko's inability to recognise Rin's affection, something that the entirety of the company was aware of. 

But it made sense after Aoba joined. 

That the standoffish Art Director needed a touch of impacting innocence to help her chip away the cool reserve that even Rin couldn't get through. 

 _"I guess it is a good thing. Ko-chan has become a different person because of Aoba-chan"_ she mused to herself and glanced back at Rin who was chatting to Christine, _"Even though I know this, I, I wish she had the chance to experience that kind of happiness"_. 

The interesting thing was, Rin _did_ seem content; her smiles were genuine, she appeared more relaxed, her normally chirpy personality was still in tact. 

The last attribute was something Hifumi feared the most; that Ko's departure would be consequential for Rin & throw her into a downward spiral but after the first few months, the woman was back to how she was. 

 _"Maybe Rin-chan doesn't require it anymore"_. 

This made Hifumi dejected, but she couldn't quite put her finger on why. 

Or rather, she knew exactly _why_ & ran from it faster than any protagonist in an action game. 

Her stepping between the lines of admiration & infatuation for Rin tended to teeter. 

Even more so with Ko out of the picture. 

She cleared her throat whilst removing the thoughts in her head before they made her flush and started to make her way to the door, only to be intercepted by Rin. 

Rin apologised and stepped back with a smile when she saw Hifumi look spooked, "I'm sorry, Hifumi, I didn't mean to sneak up on you". 

"N-no it's okay, you didn't" the woman replied and slung her bag over her shoulder, willing herself to calm down at the way Rin's gorgeous eyes were now solely on her, "Is there something you needed?" 

"Ah, I wanted to say how well you did today with the discussion, I'm so pleased by your interaction". 

Hifumi had presumed that she had royally screwed up so hearing the woman's approval was several weights off of her shoulder, "Really?". 

"Of course" Rin replied warmly, "You've come such a long way and I'm proud of you". 

"Thank you, th-that means a lot and I think it has a lot to do with you". 

"I'm not sure about that" the woman chuckled as she waved back at the few employees that left the room, "I can't _begin_ to imagine how hard it has been to overcome such obstacles but, I do hope that we've helped in anyway possible".

Hifumi squeezed her fists to try & tame the barrage of nerves creating a cyclone in her head. 

Her eyes focused on the other woman's gentle face. 

Her ears relished in the smooth tone that Rin's tender voice was ridden with. 

Her nose was captivated by the delicate scent of her delectable perfume. 

Her fingers were aching to brush against the older woman's inviting cheek. 

Her mouth, how her mouth was yearning to place itself over Rin's till their lips collided. 

Hifumi was awestruck. 

She always had been over Rin but was unable to voice anything due to her social anxiety at first & then the unrequited love Rin had for Ko. 

" _But..things are different now aren't they? There is nothing stopping me from telling her"_.

Hifumi blinked rapidly as Rin's concerned voice fluttered into her ears. 

"Are you alright, Hifumi?". 

"Uhm, yes I, I was just thinking.." she replied back steadily, "Rin-chan".

"Is there something on your mind? You know you can discuss anything with me". 

Rin was piqued with curiosity at the rare firmness in Hifumi's voice. Despite how much more confident she was, the woman _still_ had quite a bit to go before being able to project her opinions as strongly as the way she had just said her name. 

Unlike Ko, the producer wasn't oblivious to the feelings of others. 

Especially not Hifumi's, the timid girl she knew who had blossomed into a woman as they worked side by side. 

Rin had managed to adjust herself to be more observant of Hifumi's personality in order to help her. 

The tinge of humour didn't pass the woman in regards to the type of women she was attracted to and the quirks of their personality.

Ko & Hifumi were much more similar than most would assume. 

It was this trait that aided Rin into moving on from Ko, both in terms of her leaving & knowing their relationship wouldn't come to fruition. 

 _"I wonder if Hifumi has finally realised why, why I stopped mulling over Ko-chan. I wonder if she knows how inadvertently yet purposefully she made me move on"._  

If Hifumi was to take the first step, Rin would happily meet her half way towards wherever it was they were heading, whichever path they were to follow. 

She had been waiting for the woman to take initiative and close the space between them. 

Rin could see the apprehension in her starling blue eyes but looking deeper into them, she saw determination. 

It was an attribute she saw frequently these day and if Hifumi was about to apply this to their personal lives, well, Rin would be over the moon. 

So she waited patiently and gave Hifumi all the time she needed. 

"I was wondering if you would like to..to go out and have a, a _drinkwithme_?!". 

Hifumi had sped through the last three words, stammering profusely but still pushing on & Rin found it so heart-warming. 

"We don't have to go now because we've just finished work and m-maybe you are tired but, but I don't mind whenever you-". 

Rin put the woman out of her misery before she evaporated into the air due to the proverbial steam coming out of her head. 

"Hifumi?". 

"Uh, yes?!". 

Placing her folders down on the table, Rin slowly clasped Hifumi's free hand in both of hers and held it between them. The touch startled the woman as expected but she quickly adjusted to it and allowed Rin more contact. 

She was elated that Hifumi had asked after months of their coy staring games, their long walks home together & the constant stream of attraction they aimed at each other. 

Rin knew how difficult the first step was, she had experienced it with Ko, only to be rejected.

But this was _different_. 

Hifumi felt the mutual bond they shared. 

It was something Rin wouldn't let slip away so easily. 

Nor would Hifumi who was currently floating on a level of clouds that she didn't know existed. 

A bright smile and a squeeze of the hand in hers, Rin responded, "I would love to go out with you".

Taking a leap into the unknown was always a risk, especially when emotions were involved but sometimes, sometimes it worked in one's favour. 

For Hifumi & Rin, two beings with more linking them together than anyone from the outside could see, that leap had paid of as a new relationship was born. 

One that was comprised up of both being on the same page, same chapter & same ending. 


End file.
